Themes: Revenge
'Revenge ' is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It occurs when a character or group of characters retaliates in response to the actions of another character or group of characters, often motivated by anger or rage. Occurrences Comic Series *Tyreese kills Chris to avenge the death of his daughter, Julie. (Issue 15) *Maggie Greene shoots Thomas Richards after he killed her twin sisters. (Issue 18) *The Governor beats and rapes Michonne twice, partially as revenge for biting off his ear. (Issue 29) *Michonne tortures The Governor by drilling a hole in his shoulder, burning him, amputating several body parts (fingernails, arm, eye and penis) and shoving a spoon up his anus after he raped her twice. (Issue 33) *The Governor kills over half of the people in Rick's group after they killed Bruce Cooper, Eugene, Sam, and other unnamed people, as well as mutilated The Governor. (Issue 46 to Issue 48) *Lilly kills The Governor for making her take part in the Prison assault. (Issue 48) *Rick kills a fleeing marauder for attempting to rape Carl. (Issue 57) *After they amputated and ate Dale's leg, all of The Hunters were killed by Rick and his group. (Issue 66) *On Negan's orders, Dwight kills Abraham in retaliation for the survivors killing three Saviors on the road. (Issue 98) *Negan kills Glenn as revenge for the survivors killing his men. (Issue 100) *Rick Grimes swears that he will kill Negan for killing Glenn . (Issue 100) *Carl attempts to kill Negan out of revenge for killing Abraham and Glenn. (Issue 104) *Negan burns Mark's face with an iron in return for him sleeping with one of his wives, Amber. (Issue 105) *Dwight wants revenge on Negan for robbing him of his wife and ironing his face. (Issue 108) *Holly seeks revenge for Abraham and takes Rick's place driving a truck through the The Sanctuary's gates. (Issue 116) *Aaron shoots and kills several of the Saviors for shooting and killing Eric. (Issue 118) *Negan attacks the Alexandria Safe-Zone for Ricks group attacking him. (Issue 119) *Rick gives Negan a life sentence in revenge for his tyrannical rule over the joint communities. *Brandon Rose and a Harlan Son beat up Sophia in revenge for her defending Brian. (Issue 134) *Carl nearly kills Brandon Rose and the Harlan Son for beating up and injuring Sophia. (Issue 134) *Gregory tries to kill Maggie Greene for usurping his leadership position. (Issue 137) *Morton and Tammy Rose conspire with Gregory to kill Maggie Greene for her not punishing Carl severely enough. (Issue 137) *Maggie kills Gregory in revenge for him poisoning her. (Issue 140) *Alpha kills twelve people in revenge for the joint communities trespassing on her lands and killing several of the Whisperers.(Issue 144) *Vincent and Morton Rose take revenge on Rick for not carrying out an immediate act of retaliation against the Whisperers. (Issue 150) *As revenge for the death of his parents, Brandon Rose frees Negan and tries to warn the Whisperers of The Militia's impending attack, hoping the Whisperers and the Communities' survivors kill each other. (Issue 152, Issue 153) *The twelve people killed by Alpha in Issue 144 are avenged when Negan kills Alpha. (Issue 156) *Beta leads the Whisperers to war against the survivors in revenge for Alpha's death. (Issue 157) *Maggie wants to kill Negan as revenge for killing Glenn, but ultimately decides to spare his life. (Issue 174) *A mob of Commonwealth residents beat up Jerome and several other officers as revenge for the death of Anthony Keith. They also attack Michonne for defending the officers. (Issue 184) TV Series *Nate, Randall, and Sean attacked Glenn, Rick and Hershel in retaliation for the deaths of Dave and Tony. (Triggerfinger) *Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Andrea, and Shane Walsh killed a group of walkers to avenge Dale Horvath's death. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to murder Rick for stealing Lori, Carl and the group's favor away from him. (Better Angels) *Rick plants his machete into the head of Tomas after he attempts to kill him twice in a row. (Sick) *Andrew allows walkers into the prison, and sets off the alarm to lure Rick to the control room to get his revenge. (Killer Within) *Rick stabs the walker that ate Lori's remains multiple times in the stomach. (Say the Word) *Michonne waits in The Governor's room for him, so she can kill him for having his men sent to kill her. (Made to Suffer) *Glenn wants revenge on The Governor and Merle for what they did to him and Maggie. (The Suicide King) *The Governor attacks the prison in revenge for Rick's group attacking Woodbury and Michonne killing Penny. (Home) *Tyreese and Daryl both want revenge on the person responsible for killing Karen and David. (Isolation) *The Prison Survivors shoot at The Governor's Army for killing Hershel. (Too Far Gone) *Michonne finally gets her revenge on The Governor for all the hardships he has put her and the Prison group through, by skewering him through the chest with her katana. (Too Far Gone) *Carl repeatedly shoots the walker he believed devoured his sister Judith. (Too Far Gone) *Tyreese restrains himself from harming Carol when she reveals she killed Karen and David. (The Grove) *The Claimers threaten to kill Rick and Daryl and to rape Michonne and Carl in retaliation to Rick killing Lou. (A) *Rick stabs Dan repeatedly for attempting to rape Carl. (A) *Tyreese repeatably bashes Martin, in revenge for threatening to kill Judith and forcing him to walk outside into a group of walkers. (No Sanctuary) *Carol destroys Terminus and kills many Termites, in retaliation of the group being taken hostage. (No Sanctuary) *Gareth kidnaps Bob Stookey in revenge for their home, Terminus, being destroyed. (Strangers) *Sasha gets revenge on one of the Termites, Martin, by stabbing him multiple times in the neck with a knife after they ate one of Bob's legs. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Rick gets revenge on Gareth for holding them captive in Terminus, later repeatably slashing him multiple times with a machete. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Michonne and Abraham get revenge on one of the Termites, taking their anger out on them after they held them captive in Terminus. (Four Walls and a Roof) *Beth gets revenge on Gorman, causing his death as he tries to have his way with her. (Slabtown) *Glenn attempts to kill Nicholas for causing the death of Noah and for attempting to kill Glenn. (Conquer) * Deanna Monroe gets revenge on Pete for accidentally slashing her husband Reg's throat with a katana by giving Rick the go ahead to execute Pete. (Conquer) * Ron attempts to kill Rick for killing his father and the deaths of his mother and brother. (No Way Out) * Maggie and Carol kill many Saviors in revenge for kidnapping them. (The Same Boat) * Daryl and Rosita attempt to track down and assassinate Dwight for killing Denise Cloyd. (East) * Negan selects and executes Abraham Ford at random in revenge for the murders of many of his Saviors. (Last Day on Earth) * Negan executes Glenn Rhee in revenge for Daryl's transgression against him. (The Day Will Come When You Won't Be). * Rosita attempts to shoot Negan for killing Spencer. (Hearts Still Beating) * Rosita and Sasha go on a suicide mission to assasinate Negan in revenge of his atrocities. (The Other Side) * Dwight betrays Negan and the Saviors by siding with Alexandria for Negan to die. (Something They Need) * The combined efforts of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop and the Kingdom form an alliance to eliminate Negan and the Saviors for the intense hardships they have inflicted on the groups. * Negan and the Saviors burn Alexandria to the ground in revenge for the Militia surrounding the Sanctuary in walkers and attacking their outposts. (How It's Gotta Be) * Henry kills Gavin in revenge for Benjamin's death, thinking he killed his brother. (Honor) * Morgan looks as a trapped Jared is getting devoured by walkers in revenge for Benjamin's death. (Still Gotta Mean Something) * The survivors from Oceanside kill Justin, Arat, and 6 other Saviors as revenge for massacring all the male residents of their community above the age of 10, under Simon's command. (The Bridge, Warning Signs) Fear The Walking Dead * Travis kills Brandon and Derek in a blind rage for murdering his son, Chris. (Wrath) * Andrés attempts to kill Travis for accidentally killing his brother, resulting in his own death. (North) * Madison kills Troy Otto for leading a herd to the Broke Jaw Ranch resulting in its destruction and the deaths of many people including Jake Otto and Ofelia Salazar. (Things Bad Begun) * Nick brutally kills Ennis in retaliation for having attack the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium with an horde of walkers and for having a part on her mother death. (Good Out Here) * Charlie kills Nick in revenge for what he did to Ennis, even if she seemed shocked. (Good Out Here) Webisodes *While B.J. and Chase are having a stand off, Kelly comes up from behind B.J. and cuts off his head after keeping her hostage and possibly raping her. (Parting Shots) *Paul aimed his gun at Gale Macones for killing Karina. (Bond) Video Game *Lee kills a U.S senator in revenge for him sleeping with his wife, though he claims it was in the heat of the moment. (Before A New Day) *Larry knocks Lee out while walkers overrun the pharmacy since he knows Lee is a convicted murderer. (A New Day) *Kenny becomes outraged at the St. John Family for taking his wife and son hostage. (Starved For Help) *Brenda St. John ironically gets killed by the zombified Mark, whom she had killed earlier that day. (Starved For Help) *Lee kills both of the St. John brothers to avenge the deaths of Mark and Larry. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Lilly kills Carley because she believes that she was betraying the group. (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Anna Correa kills Dr. Logan in revenge for him attempting to force her to get an abortion. (Around Every Corner) *Molly beats up the reanimated corpse of Dr. Logan, who caused her sister to die. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny is enraged at Ben when the latter acknowledges responsibility for the death of the former's wife and son; so much so that he attempts to convince Lee to drop Ben off of the bell tower in revenge. (Around Every Corner) *The Stranger wants revenge on Lee's group after they stole his supplies and were indirectly responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. (Video Game) *Vince gets revenge on a man who got his younger brother in trouble, shooting him dead. (Vince's Story) *Russell draws on Nate after he tries feeding him to a walker. (Determinant) (Russell's Story) *Nate tried to get revenge on Eddie and Wyatt for killing his friend. (Wyatt's Story) *Roberto and his group attack Gil's Pitstop in order to get revenge from being held hostage there. (Determinant) (Shel's Story) *Christa shoots Michelle after she kills Omid. (All That Remains) *Walter can let Nick be killed by the walkers for killing his boyfriend Matthew. (A House Divided) *Carver executes Walter in return for Johnny being killed by Kenny. (A House Divided) *Kenny brutally smashes Carver's skull with a crowbar in revenge for Carver's earlier beating of Kenny and killing Walter. (In Harm's Way) *At the end of the episode, Arvo's group seek revenge for Arvo being robbed of his medical supplies (Determinant) and his gun. (Amid The Ruins) *Kenny persistently abuses and later beats Arvo for the death of Luke. (No Going Back) *Sam optionally kills Zachary as revenge for him killing her brother Greg. (In Too Deep) **This later causes Jonas to kill Berto to avenge his lover. (What We Deserve) *Gabby kills Berto as revenge for Michonne burning down Monroe. (What We Deserve) *Javier Garcia can kill Badger or leave him to turn as revenge for murdering his niece, Maríana. (Determinant) (Above The Law) *Conrad can kill Badger or leave him to turn as revenge for murdering his girlfriend, Francine, and having his home overrun with walkers. (Determinant) (Above The Law) Dead Reckoning *Shane shoots Robb Spanner to protect Gary Taylor and to avenge officer Don's death. (Dead Reckoning) *Gary Taylor shot Paul after he bit Patty Taylor on the arm. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player can avenge Jesse, by killing the zombies that had devoured him. (Social Game) *Max vows revenge on Harlan after the killing of Nathan. (Social Game) Novel Series *Tara Chalmers takes revenge on Philip Blake, for raping her sister, by kicking him and his group out. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip tortures and rapes Sonny and Cher in revenge of Penny Blake's death. (Rise of the Governor) *Joshua Lee Hamilton murders Chad Bingham for attacking Lilly. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes